Poison Di-gata Defenders
by N3GA
Summary: [Di-gata Defenders]When someone new comes along, Seth is injured. The defenders must find the cure for Seth before the poison spreads throughout his entire body. Will the trust the newcomer to tag along? Is she a spy for Nazmul? Twists and turns will happen to reveal a secret that could change them all. A little SethxMel (there will be a sequel)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note or A/N: This is when they are still trying to look for the pure stones.

Me: Hi everybody I'm the show host. Whoever can answer this question wins all the sock monkeys they want. What do I own?

Pregnant lady: A baby!

Seth: A peanut butter jelly?

Mel: A giant toe nail?

Kara: An over protective brother!

Erik: A robot

Me: 10 seconds left!

Adam: Easy you own nothing.

Me: Times out! The answer was I OWN NOTHING!

Adam: That's what I said. Where are my sock monkeys?

Me: Sorry you have to answer in a question. This I jeopardy.

Adam: $& &!?#%*?&$&&$%#%!?$

Me: That's all folks, remember to hug clowns and laugh at people slipping on ice. This has been Cash Cab.

Kara: Isn't it jeopardy? If it's cash cab, Adam is right!

Me: Whatever!

Rion: We want our sock monkey or else we will...

Me: We are facing technical difficulties bye (puts hand over screen)

Erik: There nothing wrong with the systems.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee p!

"Ahh! Help!"

"What are we suppose to do Erik?"

"Kara, just because I know a lot of stuff, it doesn't mean I know how to help give birth to a stranger on the streets! Adam do you know?"

"The closest experience to a baby is being a baby myself and stealing one. Why would I know how to give birth to one?"

"Wait you steal babies? That is a whole new level of stealing."

"Mel, it's a long story and let's focus, there is a woman in front of us about to give birth and we were just trying to by some bread from this bakery! Seth, you have an idea?" By that time a group of people had already gathered around the defenders to see what's happening.

"You guys, stop yelling! Does anyone know how to help give birth?"

"I do" A voice came from the back of the crowd. Soon a path was cleared for her to get through. She had grey eyes, long blond wavy hair and wore a simple black shirt and black pants. Practically everything she wore was either black or dark. She was about the same age as them.

Moments later...

"Wow you would have thought that the Di-gata Defenders would know how to help give birth." She said with a small smirk on her face.

"Yea, um thanks for the help back there. If not for you I guess we would still be panicking and how do you know we're defenders?"She glanced at the Di-gata signil on his shirt.

"Oh... well I'm Seth, leader of the defenders. This is Adam, Mel, Erik and Kara."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Theresa."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need a break from all this. Even if we are out of that sand town and in this amazing forest."

"Okay bye Adam. Theresa you should probably go back home now, your parents must be worried sick about you and we should start going."

"Unless you would like us to escort you there because it is getting dark soon."

"Actually Erik, my parents passed away when I was a child and I was sent away from my brother for training. So I don't exactly know where he is. And Seth I travel alone everyday exploring the world, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. In fact, I might be able to beat all of you guys."

"You think you can beat us? Who would you like to vs? I mean it wouldn't be fair for a 5vs1 match would it? Wait, do you mean beating us at a Di-gata stone battle or a dance-off?"

"I could beat you at both. Which one do you prefer?"

"Seth we don't have time to battle we have to get to a dojo and report to professor Alnar."

"This will only take a second Mel"

"How about this, I'll come with you guys to the dojo. While Mel talks to professor Alnar, we will battle?"

"Alright, I don't see why not."

"Erik are you sure this will be good for the mission?"

"Seth calm down, this won't set us back and frankly I think that you need to make some new friends. I mean having one more ally won't hurt us."

"Fine, you can ride on my stormer. Let's get going."

"Seth why don't you let Theresa ride on Erik's. It was his idea after all."

"No I need to keep an eye on her."

"You know I'm right here right?"

"Yea." The gang started to their destination along with a newcomer. As the bright yolk like sun dropped behind the horizon line, they reached the dojo.

"Okay we're here. You guys go inside, me and theresa will stay watch." Mel, Erik and Kara went into the entrance.

"So Theresa what do you do now that, you know you don't have any family? I mean it could get lonely."

"Well traveling around RaDos keeps my mind off those things." She reached into her pockets and it seemed like she was holding stones.

"Seth duck! Disintegrate!" Luckily Seth was able to duck before two nega stones hit him. He turned around to see a robotic crow turn to dust.

"Wow Theresa I thought you were attacking me. What is that thing anyways?"

"We have to go inside before..." Suddenly sharp steel blades came from the wholes in the trees.

"Seth cast your shield, barricade array" Before he could cast, a knife went directly in his hand.

"Ugh" He tried to not make a sound, but Theresa heard his grunting and ran in his direction dodging the knives that the shields didn't cover. As a knife flew at his face, centimeters away, a small shield defected it. He looked up to see that she had came just in time. Holding his hand, he walked into the entrance of the dojo, while Theresa was behind him using her shield to deflect every knife that came their way. When they made it in, more blood dripped from his hand and formed a trail of blood. They stopped and sat down leaning on the cave like walls. Soon the others came to find their moaning leader being carried by Theresa.

"Is he okay? What did you do to him?"

"Mel it's not her fault. We were in an ambush." Seth managed to say.

"He'll be fine right Theresa?"

"Kara he will be, once he's laying down and I can examine his cut." With that Erik quickly took Seth and lead them into a comfy looking room and placed Seth down on a bed.

They all watched nervously as Theresa pulled the knife from Seth's hand. Causing him to grunt some more. She looked into the wound for what seemed to be hours and hours and then sealed it with bandages. Finally Kara broke the silence.

"How bad is he?"

"Just as I thought. Nazmul's robotic crow has been following us. When I destroyed it, it set a trap that causes knifes to fly out. That was why the trees had wholes in them. One of those knifes stabed into Seth's arm... as you can see. There's bad news and good news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Ah let's go with the bad news okay Mel?"

"Sure Kara."

"Well those knives were poisined." She said as she stabbed the knife that was in Seth's hand onto a nearby table. It has green slime at the tip.

"The good news is that one of my shields blocked one from flying into his face and some more bad news is that this poison is very deadly. Even the nexus can't heal him or stop the poison from spreading throughout his body until the sweet mercy of death goes and..." The defenders faces were full of depression, anger but mostly sorrow. All three of them had tears falling off their chins.

"Is there some good news to that?"

"Erik you didn't let her finish. Is there a cure?"

"Kara the thing is that there is hope for him. It's just that this cure is very difficult to get..."

"We would even go to the Rogon's territory if that's what it takes to get Seth back."

"Good Mel because you will need to go in Rogon territory to get the cure. But there might be another way. I just need to talk to professor Alnar."

"You know professor Alnar?"

"It's a long story." They all walked out into another room where they could talk to a hologram of the professor. With Mel being the last one, she heard Seth say something and stayed behind.

"Mel don't risk your lives for me. Find the pure stone and finish the mission we were given. You guys need to forget about me. Theresa probably exaggerated the thing. Go tell the others." With that, Seth went unconscious again. Met thought to herself, they couldn't leave Seth behind. He was their friend, their leader. But the order of infinis won't stop their plan of world domination just cause Seth is poisoned in the hand. In fact, they would celebrate that one of their enemies is gravely ill and could die any moment. Going back and forth in her mind she finally decided that she wouldn't tell the others about what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Mel rushed to the other defenders and found Kara and Erik in the hallway. They were staring at a closed door. Inside was probably where Theresa talking to Alnar.

"Hey Erik, why aren't you guys inside the room?"

"Theresa requested to talk to the professor alone because she's not sure if we should know something."

"Okay"

"Kara do you trust her. I mean we just met her a few hours ago and now she's in our dojo alone"

"Erik she kinda saved Seth's life in a way. She did stop that knife from going in his face."

"But how do we know if that's true. Think about it, it was only Seth and Theresa outside. When Seth wasn't paying attention, she had a perfect opportunity. I mean when was the last time we trusted someone? Remember Rayald who was actually Kali. We almost all lost our lives. I don't want that to happen again."

"Now that you mention it, it is kinda strange. However we can't just go up to her and say she did it. We have no proof or evidence that she did it. Nobody else was there and Seth is still sleeping. It would be bad if she did want to help us and in return we frame her for a crime she didn't do. That would just be harsh."

"Kara, Erik, she is the only option we have right now. So either we could go out there and get a cure for Seth even though we could be in danger and that it might not even be true. But we still have a chance to save Seth, even if it is a very slim one. Or we stay here, do nothing and watch our leader and friend die in pain and agony. We certainly will be safe but we know that Seth will die for sure. If it was up to me to decide, I would go and try to find the cure for Seth. If you guys still have doubts about what side she's on, I can read her mind.

They all agreed that they would read Theresa's mind try and find the cure.

Inside the room

"Professor should we tell them that I'm a defender?"

"Not yet Theresa. The timing is not right. Don't tell them what you're purpose is. They mustn't know that you were sent off on special training to master the sigil Nostrum Vitae ."

"But our leader is there lying on what will be his death bed if we don't succeed. Even though I don't know him and just met him, I'm sure he's a great leader and..."

"Just like your brother you are both very arrogant and ignorant. Trust me Theresa I know best. You will be able to get the cure." Just like that she walked out of the room to see three worried defenders staring at the door. Mel was the first to talk.

"So where is this cure?"

"It is near the edge of Rogon territory. There is a poisonous snake there. If we bring the snake back and milk it of it's poison then let Seth drink it, the poison from the snake will cancel out the poison from the knife and he'll be cured. The area the snakes live in is one of the most poisonous places in the realm. There are poisonous spiders, snakes, bats, any animal that can contain poison. But we have to do it quick because we only have a certain amount of time before it happens. Everyone has a different immune system so I'm not exactly sure how much time we have" When she finished, Erik gave Mel the signal to read her mind.

"Hey let's all have a good night sleep and head out the next morning. I'll room with Theresa and Erik you room with Kara"

They all headed to their rooms.

"With all this drama I'm getting a headache."

"How about I massage you. It really works." Without her answer she began to what seem to be massaging but was actually reading her mind.

"Thanks Mel we should sleep now" That next morning the defenders woke up early to meet with one another.

"So what did you find out Mel?"

"I read her mind last night. I found out that she is hiding some secrets from us but Erik my powers aren't entirely mastered and her mind is hard to read. So I don't know what the secrets are"

"So what do we do Mel?"

"Kara with the pure stones and Seth, we don't have time to deal or worry with this. We have to leave her. Even if she is trying to help us."

"Good morning. You guys are up early."

"Theresa how do we know that your not one of Nazmul's spies? I don't want to question you or anything."

"Mel you guys don't believe that I want to help do you? I guess I wouldn't either. I'll leave now. You guys will probably do better without me anyways"

"We are really sorry."

"No worries Kara I understand." Like that she left the dojo wondering what she was suppose to do now.

"Hey Adam what are you doing in the dojo?"

"Oh I was thinking of helping you guys. Kara where are you guys going in such a rush?"

"We're going into Rogon territory and your coming with us. We will explain on the way there."

"Wait, what?!" Soon they all left but their leader who was lying on his bed.

"Where are we Mel?"

"I don't know Adam. We have only entered Rogon territory an hour ago and Kara fainted, Erik has a black eye, you have a headache and I'm freaking out. I'm not sure if we can even get this cure for Seth anymore."

"Adam I can answer your question. We are here."

"Wow Erik that was fast."

"Okay now be carful that you don't get bit by anything. The poison is deadly. Erik you and Kara go left. Adam and I will go right." They splited into two groups and spreaded out.

"Kara be very catious of where you step. Your boots might deactivate if there's too much mud in it. Don't go out of my sight without telling me. Is that understood? Kara?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Kara I'm on my way!"

"Erik, um I found the snake or rather the snakes. You want to help me catch one?"

"Kara don't move get you boots ready to jump. On my mark, 3, 2, 1, Forge Fire!"

"Wait, no Erik the boots are deactivated. I can't jump! Protector!" As soon as he casted

Forge Fire he regretted it. But he didn't have much time to because a snake had came up behind him and dug its fangs deep within Erik's flesh.

"Erik!" Kara could do anything but stand there and be helpless. Something that she hated to be called. While her brother was acting drunk because of the poison, her shield was breaking down and she couldn't move to get out of the way of her brother's attack. When the shield broke down a few fireballs fired at her and left parts of her skin burnt and wounded. Then she felt a small pinch and the next thing she knew was that she was being carried by Mel and a drunken Erik was walking with a drunken Adam.

"Did Adam get bit by the snakes?"

"I didn't get bit. I'm as fine as ever. Just look at me." he said with a goofy smile on his face.

One similar to Erik's.

"I'll take that as a yes" She looked back to the person carrying her. Mel had a expression on her face that she never saw before. It seemed to be a mixture of all the feelings that someone would often hate.

"Mel did you have any luck catching a snake." She looked down into Kara's green eyes and shook her head.

"With the three of us injured like this, I doubt we will even catch one. We are going to see Seth one last time before he dies." There were drops of water that landed on her shirt. It was not rain though, it came from Mel sad blue eye.

"Kara can you drive your stormer in your condition?"

"Mel I'll be fine. You drive Adam I'll drive Erik."

Seth knew his fate already. Not that he didn't have faith in the other defenders. But he knew Rogon territory was a very dangerous place and they didn't listen to him. Or at least Mel didn't. If they did catch a poisonous snake, they wouldn't make it in time. He felt the poison in his blood starting to clog his arteries. He felt even more dizzy and sleepy than before. But he knew he had to hold on. What if all hope is not lost. Or they are coming from Rogon territory and I just let go. They went through so much trouble to end up seeing me dead. He thought to himself, one little nap won't hurt will it? No he couldn't sleep, he had to wait. Any moment know they could come in.

"We are here, let's go inside to see Seth" Mel and Kara helped the two poisoned boys who had stopped singing and were now moaning.

"Mel did you get bit?"

"No why do you ask?"

"There's a bite mark on you neck. It's not a snake one, maybe a spider."

"No wonder i felt a pinch there before but you have one too..." Without finishing her sentence she collapsed on the floor.

"Mel wake up!" There was no reaction that came from her. Kara fainted seconds after Mel did. She lost feeling in her body and fell asleep. Before she touched the ground, she saw a shadow on the wall. It was probably the a group of things shaped like a person. Or her crazy imagination... And like that, all four of the defenders were knocked out.

Theresa entered Seth's room to see him holding on with all the energy he had left. In order to cure Seth, she took of his shirt and putted him crossed-legged. When she took of his shirt she found a necklace that was only a half. One similar to her own. She took out hers and the two necklaces matched. It formed the digata sigil. Seth was her brother! She wanted to ask him all the questions in her mind but she had to focus on healing him.

"Diagnose" Her hand began to light up with a green glow to it. Soon Seth spitted out blood. She still continued because she knew that blood was poisoned. When Seth stopped and was cured, she left him to rest and go talk to Alnar.

"Why didn't you tell me that Seth is my brother?"

"They can't know yet. I told you know to use your powers but you refused to listen.."

"He was going to die and the other defenders didn't have the snake!"

"Fine I will let this one slip, but you absolutely can not tell them your relationship with Seth"

"Yes professor Alnar." With a bit of anger, she walked out of the room to check on Seth. On her way there, she found the other four defenders on the ground suffering from the poisonous bites. She and Seth carried them into another, and placed them on the beds. Seth left the room and Theresa started to heal them. When she finished, she went out of the room to talk with Seth.

"Are they going to be okay?"

"Yea they'll be fine, just needs to rest. Hey Seth where did you get that necklace from?"

"Oh the monks said it belonged to my father and he wanted me to have it. It knida looks like it's only half of somthing though."

Erik woke up to find himself on a bed. Along with the others beside him on other beds. He was the first to wake up. They weren't all dead were they? They still have to save the realm. He went to each of them and checked their pulse and it seemed fine. They all looked normal. The area where the snake had bit him, disappeared only leaving two small marks. Wasn't the poison deadly? It had the word dead in it. Soon Adam, Mel and Kara woke up, all confused. They didn't know what the reason for this was and they didn't mind it. All the wounds and bite marks vanished without a trace only leaving a few marks in it's place.

"I wonder if Seth is miraculously healed like us too Erik."

"Seth! With us asleep he's probably..." They all got off their beds and headed for the door when Seth came in with Theresa.

"Seth your okay! Unless we are all dead."

"Relax Kara we are all cured thanks to Theresa. She cured me then found you guys sleeping in the hallway. So we carried you guys here for her to heal you."

"Really? That's so cool! Thanks Theresa" After the little girl said that a smile appeared on her face.

"How did you do it?" Only for Adam to make it disappear.

"You know when you guys read my mind and found out I have some secrets. Lets just say that one of those secrets cured you all." She felt a little guilt not listening to Alnar and using the sigil Nostrum Vitae. She knew she had defied his orders but it was the right thing to do, so she felt a little pride too.

"Well Theresa since we are all cured how about we have that battle now."

"Bring it on Seth."


End file.
